


Red Means Go

by darlingargents



Category: Female Bullying Stock Photos, Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Deliberately Used as a Party Drug, Sleepovers, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: As it turns out, the "special ingredient" in the brownies wasnotweed.
Relationships: Bully/Bully/Bully/Victim, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Means Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> [Photo reference](https://www.reddit.com/r/memes/comments/bbyeu2/google_have_some_weird_female_bullying_pics/)  
> Layers - Cassie  
> Redhead - Morgan  
> Flannel - Alex  
> Blonde - Grace

Cassie’s skin is  _ burning _ .

Every inch of her is overheated, and Cassie is ripping off her vest before she can even think about it, her hands trembling. Then her sweater, and then—

“Why are you wearing so many goddamn layers, Cass?” Alex asks, and someone giggles. Grace, she thinks, but she’s trying so hard to get all of the layers off before she overheats or dies or something—

A hand slides between her legs and she freezes. She opens her eyes.

Morgan is smiling, casual and sweet, her fingers running up and down Cassie’s slit through her jeans. Cassie bucks against it without meaning to, and moans, too high and too painfully. Grace giggles again. She’s red-faced and — oh. Naked. Naked?

Cassie is trying to remember what happened. Early in the sleepover in Alex’s basement, (her parents gone for the weekend, a handle of vodka split between the four of them) Morgan brought out the brownies, with a promised  _ special ingredient _ . Cassie had assumed it was weed, whatever, she’d done it before (well, only once, and she’d coughed so much that she’d barely gotten more than a buzz — not the point) and eaten one, trying not to show her nerves. And gone back for another, because apparently Morgan is just such a great baker.

As it turns out, the "special ingredient" in the brownies was  _ not _ weed. And it’s possible that she’s had a bit too much. She’s lightheaded on Alex’s couch and so horny she feels like she could die.

Morgan undoes the top button of her jeans and slides them down her thighs, and Cassie is too weak to resist. “Aww, these are cute,” Morgan says, poking Cassie’s underwear. “Unicorns. You’re such a baby, Cass.”

Cassie tried to say something snappy, maybe about Morgan’s fairy obsession from sixth grade, but Morgan pulls her pants down to her ankles and drops them on the floor, and Cassie groans as the cool air hits her bare legs. Morgan peels off her socks, one by one, and drops them on top of her jeans, and then leans down to press a kiss to Cassie’s cunt.

The feeling of Morgan’s lips, even through her underwear, is almost too much, and Cassie feels herself getting wetter and wetter. Her thighs clench together, and Morgan laughs.

“Help me out, guys,” she says, looking backwards. Cassie’s been so distracted that she didn’t even notice Grace and Alex. Grace is totally naked and Alex is between her thighs, eating her out like there’s no tomorrow, and just the sight of it sends another gush of wetness down Cassie’s thighs.

Grace runs her fingers through Alex’s hair, released from its ponytail, and pushes Alex’s head back. “Yeah,” she says breathlessly. “Little Cassie had a bit too much. We should indulge her.”

“I don’t,” Cassie whispers, “I don’t know about this—”

“Shush,” Grace says, and stands up, totally naked and unashamed. “Alex, baby, get the toys.”

Alex stands and kisses Grace’s temple, and she grins, moving to sit beside Cassie on the couch. “Let’s get you out of these,” Grace says, and pulls off Cassie’s remaining clothes like she’s a doll. She’s undoing Cassie’s bra when Alex gets back and hands something long and purple to Morgan.

Understanding hits and Cassie tries to squirm away. “No, no, I don’t — I haven’t—”

“It won’t get better until you do,” Morgan says with a wicked grin. “You don’t want to keep feeling like this, do you?” As if to prove her point, Morgan reaches down and squeezes her cunt again through her underwear, and Cassie shoves her fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she rocks against Morgan’s hand.

Alex hands Morgan the toy, and Cassie understands, suddenly, that it’s about to be  _ inside her _ . It’s a dildo, long and thick and bright purple, and she’s about to — it’s about to be—

“Oh,  _ god— _ ”

“Shh, baby,” Alex says sweetly, settling on her other side across from Grace. She peels off her own remaining clothes — just a shirt and panties — and leans in to kiss Cassie’s cheek. “Enjoy the ride.”

Morgan starts to work Cassie’s underwear down her thighs, and Cassie realizes there’s nothing she can do. She has to go through this. She has to. She tries to steady her breathing and relax the tension. She wants this to hurt as little as possible.

When Cassie’s underwear is around her ankles, Morgan tosses them aside and reaches up to shove a hand inside Cassie’s cunt. It goes in without pain or tension, and Cassie can’t believe how open and dripping wet she is. Morgan slides her fingers back and forth and Cassie rocks into her hand, unconsciously, chasing the feeling. A finger closes around her nipple — Alex. She glances over, and Alex is looking at her with dark, hungry eyes, her other hand between her legs. On her other side, slick noises tell her that Grace is watching and getting herself off.

She shouldn’t find any of this pleasurable, but — the knowledge that they’re all watching her, watching Morgan’s hand buried to the wrist inside her cunt, and getting off on it, is hotter than she can imagine. She moans, biting down hard on her lip, as Morgan withdraws her dripping-wet hand. Her nails are painted pink, the polish chipped, and Cassie can’t stop watching as she runs her dripping hand up and down the dildo, slicking it up.

Cassie doesn’t realize exactly what that means until Alex’s hand leaves her nipple and slides down to poke at her ass. She jumps, startled, and Grace laughs softly.

“Calm down,” Alex says. “It won’t hurt.”

Alex dips her hand into Cassie’s dripping cunt, getting her fingers wet, and starts fingering open her ass. Cassie bites down hard on her lip again, tasting blood, as Alex’s fingers work their way inside her.

Cassie’s last boyfriend asked over and over for anal, and while she eventually dumped him because he kept ditching their dates to hang out with his football buddies, that was another reason. She’s always been scared of it. She doesn’t even watch it in porn.

And now Alex’s fingers are in her and it feels so good that tears start to run down her cheeks. She rocks against Alex’s fingers and Alex grins up at her.

“She’s ready,” Alex says, and pulls out her fingers. Cassie almost feels empty for a moment, until the thick head of the dildo lines up with her ass and Morgan starts to push it in. Ever so slowly, and Cassie lets out a sob of half-pain, half-blinding pleasure. It hurts and it feels so good that she never wants it to end. A wave of pleasure runs through her, so overpowering that she feels her thighs tremble and her ass clench around the dildo and — oh.

She’s pretty sure that was an orgasm. She’s never actually had one before.

She’s crying as the dildo goes in and in until it stops. Morgan pats her leg.

“Good job, baby. One hole down.”

“What—”

Morgan shoves her hand into Cassie’s cunt again and she lets out a cry. She goes deeper this time, her whole hand, in and out, and Cassie can feel her fingers up against the dildo in her ass, and the two combined is so overwhelming she can barely breathe. Another wave of pleasure hits, her cunt clenching over and over on Morgan’s hand. Another orgasm.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Grace says, and Cassie glances over at her. She’s got something in her hand — a TV remote, and she’s lazily thrusting it in and out of her cunt. “Your first multi, baby? Don’t worry, we won’t stop at two.”

“I can’t — I can’t keep going—”

“Yes, you can,” Alex says. “It won’t wear off for at least an hour. We’re nowhere close to done.” She gets up and goes to the other side of the room to grab something, and Cassie can only watch in horror as she pulls something else out of her bag. Definitely not a sex toy. It’s — it’s a water bottle, thick and heavy and metal.

“Morgan, here,” Alex says, and Morgan pulls out her hand and takes the bottle.

“Thanks.” Morgan lines it up with Cassie’s cunt and she can only watch in horror as it slides in. It’s cold and thick and hard and the pressure against the dildo in her ass rides the line of pleasure and pain. Morgan starts to thrust and Cassie starts to feel something different.

“Oh, god, please stop, Morgan, please—”

“Third time’s the charm, Cass. Go on, come for us.”

Cassie tries to protest, but something — maybe the water bottle lid, maybe just the sound of Grace’s gasps as she gets herself off next to Cassie — hits her, and she  _ screams _ . A gush of liquid sprays out of her cunt, splashing onto Morgan’s face, and Morgan laughs delightedly.

“Oh my god, we made Cassie squirt! You’re so fucking hot, Cass.” Morgan leans up to kiss her cheek. “You having fun yet?”

Cassie nods. She’s past the point of caring. All she wants is more, more, more — more things inside her, more orgasms. (Now that she’s had one — three, now — she doesn’t think she can ever go back to the three-pumps-and-done sex of every guy she’s ever fucked. This is  _ so _ much better.)

“Get something for her mouth,” Morgan says, and Alex goes to get something. Another dildo, as it turns out — bright red and a bit smaller. Cassie opens her mouth without being asked and Alex pushes it in, all the way back, and her gag reflex doesn’t activate in the slightest as it slides into her throat.

The water bottle, the water inside sloshing back and forth, is thrust in and out, and the dildo in her ass, too, starting up a rhythm. Alex starts to thrust the dildo in her mouth, in and out. It hurts, and she’s overstimulated to the point of pain, but Cassie’s beyond the point of caring. This drug, whatever the hell it is, has deadened everything else out. She closes her eyes, and lets go.


End file.
